catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Berryfrost
Berryfrost is a beautiful, long-furred, hard-muscled white she-cat with a slender, graceful build, and green eyes. History :Berrykit is born to Heatherdove and Eaglewing, along with her siblings Lunarkit, Dawnkit and Thrushkit. It is noted that they were all born in blood. :Berrykit and Locustkit strangely open their eyes at the exact same time. :After Hawkfire found out that Burnpelt was dead, they raced back to camp. She and Locustkit try to comfort her, but she snaps at them to go away. Berrykit bolts to the nursery, and quickly followed by Locustkit. The two kits argue about Hawkfire. Berrykit called her a "Crazy old cat," but Locustkit is greatly offended by this. He launches an attack at her but his claws are too weak. Berrykit is blinded by a red haze of hatred and fury, and slashes his muzzle. Locustkit wails in pain, horrifying her at what she had done. Sunblaze takes Locustkit away to be treated. :She and her siblings are later apprenticed. Sparrowflight is her mentor. :Berrypaw is greatly distraught after hearing that Hawkfire left WindClan to be in RiverClan. She comforts a very distressed Locustpaw. :Berrypaw participates in a play-battle with her friends, Locustpaw, Dawnpaw, and Rosepaw. She is on a team with Rosepaw, while Locustpaw and Dawnpaw are on a team. They fight, and Rosepaw is the first to give up after being bitten hard on the shoulder by Locustpaw. Locustpaw quits second after being pinned down and unable to move by Berrypaw. It leaves Berrypaw and Dawnpaw. They fight fiercely, and they tie. Locustpaw is suspicious of how great she fights because he had never seen those moves before. :Berrypaw is shown to be jealous of Rosepaw and Dawnpaw after Locustpaw shows affection towards them. :Berrypaw receives her warrior name, Berryfrost, after completing her hunting assesment and bringing her starving Clanmates a generous amount of prey. :Berryfrost is extremely upset by Locustfire's and Rosethorn's love for each other, and seeks to stop it. She even tries to convince Dawnheart and Lunarblaze to hurt them. It is revealed the Dark Forest has been training her since kithood for they knew her future weakness: Jealousy for Locustfire. So now that she reveals this weakness, the Dark Forest trains her hard for the upcoming battle. :After Dawnheart returns back to WindClan, she is angered that she has a mate, Kuruka. Berryfrost mutters to herself and wonders why Dawnheart had wanted to see Branchpaw. :Dawnheart speaks to Berryfrost one day, asking her if she likes Kuruka. Berryfrost is furious and replies that she definitely does not like him. :She later is given her first apprentice, Shadepaw. Images Real Life Image Family Members Father: :Eaglewing: Living Mother: :Heatherdove: Living Brothers: :Thrushwhistle: Living :Lunarblaze: Living Sister: :Dawnheart: Living Nephews: :Thunderheart:Revealed on the IRC, February 2nd, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Blizzardfall:Revealed on the IRC, February 2nd, 2011 Living Niece: :Wildsong:Revealed on the IRC, February 2nd, 2011 Living Family Tree References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Character Category:Warrior Category:Nightshine's Characters Category:Living Characters Category:She-Cat Category:To Be Deleted